


Strange Bed Fellows

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, BAMF Stiles, Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Minor Violence, Raven Stiles Stilinski, Ravens, Rebuilt Hale House, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, sbraven, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles is a raven who, currently, is living under Derek's bed to protect him from huntersThere is nothing normal about that sentence





	Strange Bed Fellows

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of Sterek Bingo 2019- The Raven
> 
> Inspired by Billie Eilish's "Bury A Freind"
> 
> I wanted to do alot more with this theme but this idea came to me the other night and I had to do it <3

Derek felt sick to his stomach

He wasn't sure if it was from stress or food, but he was more willing to bet on the former

Slinking up the stairs with a bottle of ginger ale, he hoped he wouldn't be awake long enough to even get half-way through it

The sooner he slept, the better he'd feel

He set the bottle down on the nightstand, slid into bed, and took a deep breath

He could hear rustling beneath the bedframe, and he was sure if he looked down, he would see a familiar shadow lurking beneath as well

"Hello Derek," said a soft, quiet voice

"Hello Stiles," the werewolf greeted back, his own voice quiet and calm

"Bellyache?" Stiles guessed from beneath the bed

"How did you know?"

"Instincts,"

For a moment, they were both quiet, before Stiles spoke up again

"I can help with that, if you want me to,"

Weird... Derek hadn't known that ravens had any powers regarding healing, but he wasn't about to turn down free help

"Sure, do what you have to do,"

There was a quiet rustle, and in a flash Stiles was on top of him, straddling him, his eyes black and pupilless as he leaned down closer, placing one hand on the side of Derek's face and effectively holding him still

"Open your mouth," he instructed quietly

A bit nervously, Derek opened his mouth, watching in amazement and confusion as Stiles leaned down, gently, slowly, letting his lips over Derek's and inhaling

God....

This was strange

This was so utterly strange....

But... come to think of it, to reflect back on it, everything about their relationship was strange....

 

**Three months earlier....**

Derek was tired

He was tired and alone and he hated his life

He was hoping that this would be a new start though

He hoped that rebuilding his old house would give him a bit of his home again, that maybe he'd feel less empty if he had it

He hadn't anticipated that an empty house would only make an empty home, and further suffocate an empty heart

Now here he was alone, a few days after moving in, and nothing was better and everything sucked

He had tried not to have an outlook like that- he really, honestly had

But after a wile, anything else just became too exhausting to handle

Oh well, he supposed if there was anything good about this move, it was that he now had much more room to paint than he had had in his apartment from before

Still, he had been painting all day but hadn't actually come up with anything decent, everything he had come up with had just been pointless dribble, none of it was artistic, none of it even had definition to it, it was all just half-assed ideas at best and pointless splashes of color at worst

So he decided to go to bed early, hoping that he would come up with something far more decent after a little sleep

He got ready quickly, wondering blankly in the back of his mind if perhaps a pet would be the solution to his loneliness....

He hadn't been able to have one before because of the "no pets" rule in his apartment but now....

He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the little black feather now resting by the side of his bed post, nor the pale hand that reached out to reclaim said feather as Derek climbed into bed

The werewolf was half-way to sleep, almost getting there completely, when he suddenly heard a noise from downstairs

Concerned, he slowly sat up in bed, peering out his bedroom window to see if there was a car down below

He didn't see anything....

But he did _hear_ something

It sounded like glass breaking... and when he started scenting the air, he caught the unmistakable scent of someone who was unfortunately familiar

"Argent...." he grumbled in anger

Immediately, his claws popped out and his eyes narrowed, teeth gritting as he slid out of bed and started stalking towards the door

However, as he reached the door and slowly opened it, he gained a much more powerfull scent

_Three_ more powerfull scents at that

Dammit, she had brought back-up

He couldn't take out for prepared hunters all on his own, not this small space, when he was still somewhat tired from the move and not in peak condition....

Luckily, however, that didn't seem to be a problem at all

Not long after he had started peering out from the door, there was another familiar rustling sound, and before Derek could even see what it was, he was suddenly nocked on his ass and the door slammed and locked in front of him

Blinking at the door in confusion, he stood up, yanking on it and twisting the nob a few times, but to no avail

"What the fuck....?" he wispered, listening in absolute shock at the screaming that started to occur beyond the door

One after another was just horrible, terrible screams

And then, one by one, they abruptly stopped, and after the last one ended, the door unlocked all on it's own

...

Huh....

Swallowing nervously, he carefully opened the door and started to push past it, tip-toeing out o the bedroom and into the hallways, looking booth ways...

But there was nothing

Atleast.... at first

After taking a few steps out of the room, seemingly from nowhere, a dead body dropped down in front of him, hitting the ground with a rather sickening ***CRACK*** and making the werewolf jump

Surely enough, when he looked down, it was the hunter...

The hunter he had been avoiding, who had killed his family, who had caused all of this pain and misery in his life....

There she laid, dead at his feet, through something sort of divine intervention

Well no matter how it seemed, Derek knew better than to believe something like that

"Who are you? Show yourself!!" he demanded in a roar

The lights flickered, and a second later when they settled, Derek was forced to be face to face with a total stranger

He was beautifull

Strange and a little creepy, with black pupilless eyes and seemingly shedding feathers from the large set of black wings attached to him, but.... still beautifull, all the same

"Who the hell are you?"

The creature smiled at him, not cruel or sadistic but a real, honest smile, and held his hand out towards him

"I'm Stiles, nice to meet you,"

 

**Present**

Stiles, as Derek had found out, was a raven

He was the new guardian of Beacon Hills, and he made it his personal job to insure that hunters never took another innocent life in this town

He had been hiding out under Derek's bed for a few hours, waiting for the hunters, having gotten a tip via his private detective job that they would be attacking the newly rebuilt Hale house tonight

Not everyone appreciated his ... "services".... you see, wich is why he decided that hiding around the house until he was needed was the best option

He hadn't counted on Derek having it together enough at the time to call him out- literally

At first this had just seemed like it was destined to be yet another "one and done", the types of things Stiles would have been famous for if anyone ever really knew who he was

But a few days later, Stiles had gotten another tip off that there would be more hunters trying to do the exact same thing the first batch had done and so, back beneath Derek's bed he had gone

Derek only found him when the work was over

The thing was though, that as the two got to know eachother and as Stiles stalked around under the bed to fight Derek's enemies, they actually began to ... really.... like eachother

And not just fake like

Genuinely

As such, Stiles began spending the night more and more often, claiming that he was sleeping under Derek's bed to protect him

It was hard to tell how much of that was true

That brought them to where they were now, however, with Stiles on top of Derek, sucking the pain out of him- literally- and straddling his waist

Finally, the raven seemed to quit, leaning back and licking his lips

"Better?"

"Much," Derek agreed quietly

"I'm glad to hear that," Stiles smiled softly, his eyes gentle and warm as he started making his way to get up, but Derek was quick and his hand shot out to grab Stiles' thigh, much to the other's surprise

"Stay," the werewolf blurted out, causing Stiles to raise his brows in confusion

"I just mean... don't go back under the bed, just stay here with me, you can do that, can't you?"

The raven's face softened, and he gave a small nod, slowly climbing off of the werewolf and settling himself nicely between the larger man and the wall next to him

It was comfortable and cozy and Stiles could have fallen asleep right then and there....

If not for Derek kissing him

It had seemed accidental at first, as though Derek hadn't quite intended to- or perhaps, had wanted to, but not meant to act on it- but then, after a moment, they both relaxed into it, closing their eyes and letting it be, letting whatever strange relationship this was continue to bloom however nature intended it

Like a weird little flower


End file.
